As We Lay Here Side By Side
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -ONESHOT for Jane fans - HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY HELL'S FROZEN RAIN STORY- He could just lay here all day next to her. Her very presence soothe him, brings him inner peace. He knows he has responsibilities but just once he wants this moment to last longer, this moment with her. It's a selfish request but god he needed it. l Jane Oneshot l Light Fluff l


**A/N: Hai there Jane fans! Don't worry Iriane fans this has nothing to do with the story, it's just a little oneshot for Jane fans. Alright in this oneshot Jack already became a Guardian just letting you know anyways enjoy this little oneshot:)**

* * *

**~As We Lay Here Side By Side~**

In the back of his mischievous, reckless mind, he knows this is a complete waste of time.

There is a battle to be fought.

Enemies to defeat.

Friends to help.

And at the moment, he, Jack Frost, couldn't give less of a damn, on his back, laying into the grass that scratches slightly at his neck, with a rare sunny day overhead.

This would probably surprise everyone that he Jack Frost, the mischievous Winter Spirit, is relaxing in the grass and not annoying the crap out of everyone or doing one of his pranks. Or desperately looking for his memories and _hers._

But then again, they wouldn't be cause all of them are exhausted from their last battle and one thing was on all their minds, rest.

"Jack?"

He barely manage the energy to pull his head back to look at her. "Ariane?" he doesn't even muster the energy to blink. Is he really that exhausted?

"So this is where you've been hiding!" she leans over him, head parallel to his. Her sweet angelic face filled with worry and concern for him. She made an angry frown then, one that was obviously not meant but only meant frighten which it didn't. "Ignis is looking for you."

Jack knew why that Fire Spirit is looking for him, probably going to kick his ass cause after all he 'endanger'the girl they both like to their enemies like Ignis says. Yea he should get up since his annoying rival is looking him.

He can't bring himself to care.

The sun is too warm for that and laying here feels good.

"What are you doing laying by the river, Jack?" Ariane's pretend frown is gone, and now she's smiling again, that lovely warm smile he likes so much. "Are you sick? Did you push yourself to your limits again? Or are you just tired?"

Jack didn't answer her, he was too busy relaxing and hearing her voice makes it more relaxing for some strange reason.

"Alright don't talk to me then, I'll go now."

"Ariane," he says, and grasps her wrist to stop her from going off to go see Ignis, which he knew that she's going go see him if he wouldn't talk to her. "I'm fine. I'm just... laying here. I was just too lost in thought, sorry."

"Oh." Her voice is suddenly much quieter and her face must have started feeling the heat, because there's a sudden flush in her cheeks.

She says nothing more, and to Jack that's little disappointing. Hearing her voice relax him, even her presence calms him, it's like she's his inner peace or something. She puts his mind at peace.

Ariane sits next to him, and they stare out into the shining sun, they're sitting above Bunny's Warren. Right next to a river. The river gurgles and churns happily on, oblivious to the monsters that are out there trying to harm the children.

In his mind, a voice scream out to him, telling him to find Pitch and get their memories back. But Jack barely hears it, because the silent serenity of this moment is so deafening it blocks almost everything out.

"What if I just laid here forever?" Jack says out loud, still unable to move his body. He won't, he has too much responsibility to lay by a riverbank for eternity but he's curious about what might happen if he did. Yes he's a Guardian but he deserve a break at least once in awhile. He don't understand how the others can handle this with all work and deadlines.

Oh how he can imagine the reactions everyone else might give him. Ignis would call him an idiot and try to fight him while the others would lecture him probably Bunny will fight him too. But sweet Ariane is always good for a surprise.

And she extends her arms, stretching for a moment, and then plopping right down next to him, legs sprawled out onto the grass, still smiling. "It don't matter, everyone deserves to have a little break once in awhile, Jack." She said.

He couldn't agree more, all this fighting, they barely have time to relax, but one thing that scares him. Jack turn to the side to look at the sweet girl who he cares about so much. Is that he almost lost her. They barely saved her from Pitch and god knows what that man could have done to her. He just, couldn't bear the thought losing her, not ever.

Ariane turns, notice the young Winter Spirit looking at her, and she can see sadness in his eyes. She knew why he's sad, it's because of Pitch, and he shouldn't let that man get to him all the time. "Jack, it's okay I'm alright. You saved me, I knew you would. " She slowly slide right next to the Winter Spirit, she knew that he and everyone else is still worry that Pitch might come after her again. Even if he does, she knows Jack will always save her. He's like her own personal hero.

Hazel and icey blue eyes gazing into each other, oh how he loves her sweet eyes. Filled with so much love and compassion, no matter what kind of person who you are, she can always find some good in you. That's what kind of person she is, the person both he and Ignis love so much.

She lays her head on his chest, trying to soothe him and slowly taking his hand into her which is warm for a reason. "It's alright, Jack I'm here, and I always be here with you.." She said believing her words, they're true and she meant it.

Jack means everything to her, he's the beginning of her world, and the one brought colors to it. He was always there for her when she needed someone. He show her love, kindness, and tenderness. Even when she forgot about he never left her side. And as always her feeling for him did not change... No they gotten deeper and she admire him more now then ever.

He offers her one of his smiles not the smartass "I know that moron" one, not the "I don't care." one, nor even the "Is that suppose to make me better" one, the one that says "Ariane only" smile.

Jack squeeze her hand back, slowly wrap his arm around her, feeling the need to have this girl who change his world forever in his arms. The need to protect her. Most of all, the need to have her.

He knows this is selfish but oh dear he needs moments like this with her. if he can't confess to her can at least he please have her in his arms just a little longer. It's selfish request and he did not care. Love is a selfish thing and he ain't afraid to admit.

He puts his head on top of her, inhaling her sweet scent "Thanks," he manages, and slowly press her against his chest. Her very presence soothes him. Ariane smiles still, begins to hum a nameless tune that he finds more appealing than the best song he's heard, because it makes him feel less like a Guardian, a hero, and more like himself.

And Jack thinks he can let go of his responsibilities for a little longer just to listen this sweet tune, that is only sang to him, and him alone.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy it^^ And please review \(^o^)/**


End file.
